Bolt 2
by CrazyCommunist227
Summary: What happens when Bolt, Mittens, and Rhino are turned into humans. A Romeo and Juliet situation ensues. Inspired by mill-mill11's story "Falling for a Cat".
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Bolt, Mittens, and Rhino were enjoying their existence as Penny's pets. Things had fallen into a routine, that is until the day Pennys dad brought home some news.

**Bolt's POV**

I had always enjoyed being Penny's pet, but I also wondered what it was like to be human. Then I got my chance to find out. That day started out like any other. Me, Mittens, Penny, and her mom were all eating in the kitchen. Suddenly, Pennys dad burst in.

"Honey, you scared me half to death.", shouted Penny's mom.

"Sorry dear, but I've got great news. I've finished my interspecies mutator.", said Penny's dad.

"That's great dad, but what will it do?", asked Penny.

"It'll be able to turn animals into humans.", answered Penny's dad. The idea suddenly hit me.

"Really. Can you test it on Bolt, Rhino, and Mittens?", asked Penny.

"Sure. And if they don't want to stay human, I can turn them back.", answered Penny's dad.

**Penny's POV**

As I said that, I saw Bolt start barking and jumping around eagerly.

"Looks like someone's ready to be human.", my dad said.

"Yeah, I guess so.", I said as I finished eating.

_Three days later_

**Bolt's POV**

I was so excited. I was going to find out what it's like to be human. Unfortunately, Mittens was still nervous about becoming human.

_Five minutes ago_

"Mittens, everything will be find.", I said, trying to comfort her.

"But Bolt, what if I look ugly as a human.", she said. That was the last stray. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Mittens, I don't care what you look like as a human. I will always love you.", I said.

"Bolt, you, you love me?", she asked.

"Yes. I have ever since I first met you, but I kept my feelings hidden because of us being different species.", I answered.

"Bolt, I love you too.", said Mittens as our lips touched.

_Present_

I had to admit, I was a little nervous myself as I stepped into the first chamber of the machine. Mittens stepped into the second chamber, and Rhino got the third chamber.

"Okay guys, now you're going to feel some pain, and you'll probably pass out, but don't worry.", said Penny's dad over the intercom as he started the machine. I immediatly began to feel a tingling sensation all over my body. It grew to the point that I doubled over in pain. Eventually, I began to see black everywhere, and then I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter**** 2:**

**Bolts ****POV**

As I awoke, I felt taller. I saw there was a mirror there, so I decided to take a look at myself. When I saw my reflection, I was stunned. I had white hair and a lightning bolt shaped birthmark on my neck. I also had a very muscular chest.

"Not to sound superficial, but I look good.", I said to myself. I noticed a pile of clothes lying on the bench behind me. I walked over to the clothes and tried to put them on. After failing several times, I finally managed to get dressed. I turned back to the mirror to get a good look at myself. That's when I noticed that I still had my ears and tail, and my eyes were the same color. After taking one last look in the mirror, I walked out of the chamber.

**Penny****'****s ****POV**

As I stood waiting for Bolt, Mittens, Rhino to finish with their transformations, I wondered what they would look like. Then I heard one of the chambers open. Out stepped Bolt. He looked about fifteen or sixteen. He also still had his ears and tail.

"I forgot to mention, they'd keep their ears and tails.", said my dad.

As looked him over more closely, I noticed he was fairly muscular. As I continued to exam him, I heard the other two chamber doors open.

**Mittens ****POV**

As I walked out the chamber, my eyes happened to fall on a tall teenage boy standing next to Penny. Then it hit me, that was Bolt. He had a goofy look on his face. As I looked at him, I took in every minute detail. His tight t-shirt showed off his very well defined muscles. Finally, I walked over and joined them, next to Bolt.

**Bolt****'****s ****POV**

As I heard the chamber doors open, I turned to see Mittens walk out. She had jet black hair, and was about as tall as my shoulders. She light green eyes. She walked over and stood next to me. I felt my cheeks began to heat up.

"You're blushing.", said Mittens.

"It's just that you're so beautiful.", I said, making her blush.

**Penny****'****s ****POV**

As I watched Mittens leave her chamber, my eyes caught sight of Rhino. He had curly blond hair, brown eyes, and was actually in better shape than I thought he would be. He looked to be about my age, and just a little taller then me. He was actually kinda cute. I felt my cheeks heat up. Why was I blushing?

"I don't have a crush on Rhino, do I?", I asked myself. Rhino walked up to me with a mesmerized look in his eyes.

"Something wrong Rhino?", I asked.

"No, I've just never realized how pretty you are.", he answered. I felt my cheeks heat up even more. Yep, I had a crush on him.

"Thanks Rhino.", I said.

**Rhino****'****s ****POV**

"So Penny, I was wondering, maybe you'd like to go out sometime?", I asked nervously.

"Like on a date?", she asked.

"Yeah.", I answered.

"Sure. I'd love to.", she said as she gave me a peck on the cheek. I started blushing.

_The __next __day__, __home_

**Penny****'****s ****POV**

I awoke to a loud, dull thump downstairs.

"Guess it's time to get up.", I thought to myself as I climbed out the bed and tried to wake up, unsuccessfully. I walked downstairs, rubbing the crust from my eyes. As I entered the living room, I saw Rhino had fallen off the couch, with one foot still covered, and the rest of him on the floor. He looked so ridiculous that I couldn't help but giggle. His ears perked up and he woke up.

"I'm on the floor, aren't I?", he asked. I nodded.

"Shoot.", he said. I helped him up.

"It's okay Rhino. Lot's of people end up on the floor.", I said.

"Emm, something smells good.", said Rhino as he waltzed into the kitchen. Same old Rhino, always thinking of food. I followed him into the kitchen.

"Morning mom.", I said as I entered the kitchen.

"Morning hun. Morning Rhino.", she replied.

"Morning Mrs. Forrester.", said Rhino.

"What smells so good?", I asked.

"Chocolate chip pancakes. I thought it would be good for their first breakfast.", she said.

"Yeah, that makes sense.", I said.

"Oh, can you go wake up Bolt and Mittens, they're in the guest room.", asked my mom.

"Yeah, sure.", I said as I climbed up the stairs to go to the guest room.

**Mittens ****POV**

I woke to feel something warm pressed against my back. I turned over to see Bolt there. I smiled as I thought back to last nights events:

_Flashback_

The ride home was short, and when we got there, we found Penny's mom ready to greet us. As we walked through the door, she shouted for joy.

"OH, Bolt and Rhino, you two look positively handsome, and Mittens, you look absolutely beautiful.", she said, making the three of us blush.

"Well, I'm sure y'all are tired, so why don't we talk about sleeping arrangements.", she began, "Bolt, you and Mittens will sleep in the guest room, and Rhino can sleep on the couch."

"Actually, I was thinking Rhino could sleep in my room.", said Penny.

"Well, I guess that's okay, but he'll have to sleep on the floor, because we only have one cot.", said Penny's mom.

"That's fine with me.", said Rhino.

"Well then it's settled. Rhino sleeps with Penny, and Mittens and Bolt have the guest room.", said Penny's mom. Everyone then went upstairs to get ready for bed.

**Bolt****'****s ****POV**

"So Rhino, you and Penny, hum.", I said shrewdly.

"Oh shutup.", said Rhino as he walked into Penny's room.

**Rhino****'****s ****POV**

When I entered the room, Penny had already setup the pallet on the floor.

"Nice room.", I said.

"Thanks.", replied Penny.

"So, now what?", I asked.

"Now you go change into pajamas, which reminds me, my dad dropped these off from the lab.", answered Penny as she handed me some clothes.

_"__Ugh__"_, I thought to myself, _"__More__clothes__."_

_Five __minutes __later_

I walked down the hall to Penny's room, dressed in my pajamas. I noticed Penny was dressed in green and white polka dot sleep pants and a light green sleep shirt.

"Is it weird how you manage to look beautiful no matter what you're dressed in.", I said, making her blush furiously.

"Thanks Rhino.", said Penny as she over to me.

"And that earns you one of these.", she said as she pressed her lips to mine. Her lips tasted sweet.

_The __guest __room_

**Bolt****'****s ****POV**

After me and Bolt had changed into our pajamas, he helped me set the cot up.

"You know Mittens, you could just sleep with me.", I said.

"I know, but I think you should have the bed to yourself.", she said.

"Mittens, that's ridiculous. You should have the bed.", I said.

"I'm not gonna argue with you about this. Now you have the bed.", said Mittens with conviction.

"Fine, I won't argue with you, but I will do this.", I said as I pulled her into a very tender and passionate kiss.

"Now, lets go to bed.", I whispered softly as we collapsed on the bed.


End file.
